


Liam

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Oppression, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: The family are reunited with a much loved member that they thought had died. This is his story.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the previous stories you will know that Liam was the Omega before Sammy. The family all thought he had died.

The Omega waited until the taxi had disappeared from view. It had taken a little persuasion on his part to get dropped off away from the house. The woman driving the taxi was unsure about leaving an Omega on his own in the middle of nowhere. He had assured her that he would be fine and that he was visiting a friend he used to work with. The driver had given him her business card and told him she would pick him up when he had finished. There were few female taxi drivers and Omega were not supposed to be alone as they were vulnerable. She told him she did not want an Alpha picking him up. 

He turned towards the house. It did not look big enough from the front, but he knew it stretched back further. He had done his research. He knew the family could not afford the place and, he suspected, had put themselves in debt to pay for it. But with Daniel's business turning a profit and Meg's promotion, they could make ends meet. 

There was no turning back he had to go through with his plan. He wondered if he should have contacted them first. Was it wrong to turn up on their doorstep? He stared at the front door. He reached up for the bell and pressed the button. He could hear it ringing on the other side of the door. The house was large, he knew it might take the occupants a while to reach the door. 

A key turned in a lock; the door opened. The big door moved smoothly. The Omega smiled, he suspected Daniel, ever the perfectionist had made sure that the big door did not cause any issues. 

The door revealed a sight that the Omega struggled not to react to. Samuel Wade had opened the door. He was smiling. The smile froze for a couple of seconds before faltering. His expression turned to one of shock and fear. The Omega could feel the shock coming from the stunned man. He knew it had been a mistake to turn up unannounced. Samuel had a small stature, even for an Omega. He looked vulnerable, more so as the expression on his face had turned to shock.

'What's the matter, Sammy?'

The concern in the voice of the man approaching them from somewhere in the house caused the visiting Omega to gasp. Whilst Samuel or Sammy as he had been called, continued to stare.

Daniel walked up to the door. He was exactly as the Omega remembered him a tall, handsome, Alpha. His mate. Except not his mate anymore. He was Sammy's mate now. The baby that Daniel was supporting on his hip proved that. One of the twins he had fathered with Sammy. Something the Omega had never managed to do with his love. 

The Alpha stopped and stared as he reached the door. The colour drained from his face. Sammy tore his eyes away from the visitor and looked at Daniel. He took a step forward and relieved the Alpha of the baby he was carrying. Daniel gasped and continued to stare. The shock from Sammy turned to concern for Daniel. The small Omega used his free arm to steady his mate. He glanced at the visitor.

'Help me get him sat down,' said Sammy. 'I think we need to talk.'

Daniel was leaning against the wall, staring, wide-eyed at the visitor. When he spoke, the one word he said filled the visitor with regret and love in equal measures.

'Liam.'

A~B~O

_Five years ago... ___

__Liam tried not to shiver. The fever he was suffering was making him alternately too hot and too cold. When he was hot, it felt like the beginning of his heats. When he was too cold, he just wanted to curl up with one of his Alpha's. Wrapped in their strong arms. He knew both the men were worrying about him. Jamie was sending off waves of worry for him and the babies. Daniel was trying to suppress his worry but not doing a good job of it._ _

__Meg slipped her arm around his shoulders as they walked along the corridor. She made a few of her disparaging jokey remarks about the people they were passing. Liam knew she was trying to stop him from worrying. She may have been female, but she knew when her family were struggling to contain themselves._ _

__Being called into the hospital had been a bit of a shock. He had expected to be ordered to bed and told to rest. At most, a district nurse would visit. It was not his first pregnancy, and he had not had problems before. The summer cold would pass, and he would be fine. But he was a bit older, and it was a good idea to be sure there was nothing seriously wrong with him or his babies._ _

__The waiting room was empty. Liam was not sure if that was a good thing or not. It was a bit eerie. Meg wandered around the room straightening up some magazines and lining up a few of the chairs. Liam chuckled; Meg swore at him under her breath before saying she was only doing what Clive would have done if he had been there. The remark caused Liam to laugh again._ _

__Jamie and Daniel had arranged themselves on either side of Liam when they sat down. Daniel had allowed Jamie to put his arm around their Omega. Liam knew Daniel wanted that slight monopoly that the father got over a pregnant Omega. He also knew that Daniel did not begrudge his younger friend for being the father for the second time. Although the chances of Daniel getting Liam pregnant were diminishing. Liam was forty-one; there was a high chance he would be retired after another couple of heats. Daniel would have to continue his quest to father children with a new Omega. Liam wished they could have had children together. He loved Daniel. Daniel was his Alpha; what they had was special. He wondered if, in another few years when Daniel retired, they could be together again. He would like that, growing old with his Alpha._ _

__The sliding door that separated off the main clinic and examination rooms slid open. They all looked up as a woman in a lab coat carrying a clipboard stepped into the waiting area. She looked at Liam._ _

__'Liam Hunter?'_ _

__He nodded and pushed himself up to stand. He could feel Jamie's hand on his back, offering him support._ _

__'If you could come this way please.'_ _

__Jamie was beside him as they walked toward the clinic._ _

__'Just Liam,' said the woman._ _

__She held out her hand to stop Jamie from walking any further._ _

__'You can wait here.'_ _

__Liam glanced at Jamie before looking at the woman. He could not understand why his Alpha was not allowed to go with him. Something inside him sparked fear. He suppressed it. He had to keep calm. Omega - particularly pregnant Omega - were rarely without one of their Alphas by their side. Jamie would look after him, keep him calm. No. Liam admonished himself; it was only a cold. He could remain calm whilst a nurse took some blood to test. He could cope without his Alpha for a few minutes. He turned to Jamie, forcing a calm smile onto his face._ _

__'It's a cold, Jamie. I'll be fine. They'll take some blood and send it away for testing. I'll be back in about five minutes.'_ _

__He rolled his eyes and made a show of exasperation. He peeled Jamie's hand from his arm before kissing him on the cheek. After a smile to both Daniel and Meg, he followed the woman._ _

__He did not get a chance to glance back at his family before the sliding doors had clicked shut._ _

__The area he was led through was very sterile. It was devoid of anything to make it look welcoming. Liam could not see any other Omega patients. They walked along a corridor with many doors on each side. He spotted a couple of nurses in their familiar light blue uniforms at the end of the corridor._ _

__'In here,' said the woman indicating one of the doors which was open._ _

__Liam stepped into the little room. A medical bed, a drip stand and a small side table with a couple of drawers were the only items in the room._ _

__'Wait here. The doctor will be with you in a few minutes.'_ _

__Liam wanted to ask the woman what was going on, but she had already closed the door. The fear he had been trying to keep down came to the surface when he heard the door lock from the outside. With a shock, he realised there was no handle on the inside of the door. Liam tried to stop his breathing speeding up but could not help himself. He tried to slip his fingers around the door and prise it open. He turned to the window to look out but found frosted glass._ _

__A dizzy spell forced him to sit on the edge of the bed. His panic seemed to have increased the discomfort of his fever. He rested his hands on his swollen stomach cradling his unborn babies. He tried to force the fear he felt away._ _

__He had no idea how long he waited for. Long enough for the worry, he felt to increase. When the door opened, he moved away, pushing himself against the headboard of the bed._ _

__A woman entered wearing the green uniform of a doctor. She was accompanied by a female orderly and a nurse pushing a small trolley into the room. A white cloth covered whatever was on the trolley._ _

__'Mr Hunter,' said the doctor. 'I want you to pay attention to what you are told. You are being admitted to the hospital until the birth of your babies. You will remain in this room and give birth here, either naturally or with surgical help.'_ _

__'But-'_ _

__The doctor shook her head and held up a hand to stop Liam from continuing._ _

__'This is being done for the safety of your babies. The fever you have is going to get worse. It is a flu-like illness which is affecting many pregnant Omega at the moment.'_ _

__'Why can't I stay confined to my room at home?'_ _

__The doctor sighed. She glanced at the orderly who took a couple of steps forward._ _

__'Because your babies are more important than you are,' said the doctor, her tone matter of fact. 'You have already had two previous pregnancies resulting in three children. An Alpha, a female, and a Beta.'_ _

__The doctor sneered when she mentioned the Beta baby. If Liam had not felt so scared and vulnerable, he would have given the woman a piece of his mind for the attitude._ _

__'You are,' she looked down at her notes, 'forty-one and you are already well over halfway through your pregnancy. Put simply, Mr Hunter, you are not as valuable as the babies you are carrying.'_ _

__Liam stared at the woman for several seconds as he tried to process what she had told him._ _

__'But Jamie... I need my Alpha-'_ _

__'You will be assisted for the birth if you have a natural birth. But you will not be permitted contact with your family until after the birth.'_ _

__'Why wouldn't I have a natural birth?' asked Liam despite dreading the answer._ _

__'Because we will probably be forced to put you into an induced coma by then. As I said, the fever will get worse. You are going to become very ill. It is unlikely you will be recovered before the birth.'_ _

__'But I will recover?'_ _

__The doctor paused. The pause told Liam all he needed to know._ _

__'Seventy per cent of Omega do recover,' she said. 'I am sorry. There is a chance you will die.'_ _

__Liam gasped in shock; he rested his hands on his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. It took him a few seconds to realise he was being held. The orderly had moved to the other side of the bed and was pulling him onto the bed._ _

__'You need to calm down or we will have to restrain you,' said the orderly._ _

__'Restrain me? No. I want my Alpha's. You can't keep me here.'_ _

__'We can, and we will,' said the doctor._ _

__The nurse stepped forward, pushing the trolley closer. Another orderly appeared from the corridor. The two women were quick to force Liam to lie on the bed._ _

__'No. Please.'_ _

__'This is for your own good. You stand more of a chance of surviving this if you are here,' said the doctor who had raised her voice over the sounds of Liam's protests._ _

__The nurse tapped a syringe before moving forward. He made eye contact with Liam, his eyes sad, before pushing up the sleeve of Liam's jacket and jumper. One of the orderly held Liam's arms still as the nurse pushed the needle into his skin. He watched the liquid going into his arm._ _

__'The sedative will calm you,' said the doctor. 'I will be back to examine you once you have changed into a hospital gown.'_ _

__The doctor left the room._ _

__'It'll take a couple of minutes,' said the nurse, 'but you will feel better for it. Don't worry it's very mild, it won't affect your babies.'_ _

__The two orderlies kept hold of him until he felt the ability to fight back leave him. He felt his body relax and his mind stopped whirling with thoughts. He could not prevent the orderlies from moving him about as the nurse stripped him of his clothes. The orderlies looked at his naked body. He was not sure if he felt embarrassed or violated by them looking at him. He felt better once he was dressed in the gown._ _

__'I'm sorry,' said the Omega, 'but you will have to be restrained. I know she said you wouldn't if you calmed down, but we have to.'_ _

__Liam tried to pull away as the orderlies strapped leather buckles over his wrists. The well-padded buckles had thick leather straps attaching them to the bed. Liam realised there was enough slack for him to move about on the bed. He would be able to get into the optimum birthing position when the time came. But he would not be able to move away from the bed. He knew if he had not been given the sedative he would have pulled at the restraints, but he lacked the energy. He sobbed._ _

__'I've got to put a catheter into your arm,' said the nurse. 'Please let me do it without pulling away. If you try to resist, they will have to hold you still.'_ _

__Liam glanced at the orderly closest to him. The woman had a face that looked as though she was sucking on a lemon. He looked back at the Omega who was only doing his job. Liam nodded and allowed the nurse to move his arm to the best position for the catheter._ _

__He looked away as the nurse worked. The orderlies had stepped back but were still watching him._ _

__'Once you've had the babies, you can go home,' said the Omega. 'It will feel like forever but keep that in mind.'_ _

__Liam knew the nurse was trying to be supportive and give him something positive to cling to, but it did not help. He was ill and going to get worse. He was pregnant and going to give birth without his Alpha. He was restrained, a prisoner. And there was a good chance he would die. Liam did not feel particularly positive at that moment._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Liam looked away as the nurses continued to wash him. They were gentle and thorough. Despite the routine having been repeated for several days he still felt humiliated. He was not allowed to visit the bathroom alone; he was not allowed to leave the room. His restraints were never removed, everything was done around them. If he were not feeling exhausted from the fever, he might have tried to fight the nurses._ _

__His fever had worsened over time. He was given medication to help ease the symptoms a little. The nurses admitted that they could not give him too much for fear of harm coming to the unborn babies. Liam was the one that had to suffer at their expense. Liam did not mind suffering to keep his babies safe; he only wished he had his Alpha's with him. The nurses had told him that the family would not get any updates on his condition. They knew he was ill and that if he survived, he could go home. Liam hated to think what Daniel and Jamie were going through._ _

__He pushed himself up to sit as the younger nurse - Colin - slipped a fresh gown over him. The nurses helped him to lie back on the pillows and pushed the wheeled tray over the bed with his lunch. Liam looked at the basic food. All nutritious but not interesting. It was enough to keep him alive and fill him with vitamins to help fight his illness. He glanced at the security guard who was leaning against the wall. The woman who had a disinterested expression was there to ensure he ate. The nurses had told him he would be force-fed if he did not or the decision to put him in a coma would be brought forward. Liam picked up the spoon and scooped up a mouthful of the soup. He stared at the woman the entire time, pleased when she looked away._ _

__His babies were not due for another month. But his illness was moving faster. He knew he was on borrowed time. As he finished his lunch and the security woman stepped out of the room, he turned to Colin._ _

__'Could you get a message to my family for me? Let them know what's happening.'_ _

__Colin glanced at the other nurse. They both shook their heads._ _

__'We're not allowed to leave the hospital,' said Jonah, an older Omega. 'They pay us well, but we have to stay here for four-month stints. Between our heats, all nurses have to take a turn on this ward - we all dread it being our turn. They know that it's in our nature to want to help others. They know the temptation will be there for us to do that - to pass messages. I'm sorry.'_ _

__Liam nodded, tears filling his eyes. He felt sorry for the nurses. The caring profession they had taken was being used against them._ _

__Colin leaned forward, 'but once our stint is done, I have a collection of messages for families. Jonah says I'll get in trouble, but I don't care.'_ _

__Liam smiled, 'thank you.'_ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Liam stared at the ceiling of his room, 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I'm sorry I got ill and deprived you of the chance to see your babies born... I'm sorry I'm not there to annoy you when you do the cooking...'_ _

__He sighed and looked down at his belly, his hands cradling the unborn babies._ _

__'I'm sorry you might be born without an Omega. I want to meet you, but they might not give me the chance... and if I'm in a coma by then... it won't happen.'_ _

__He sniffed and looked about the empty room. It had taken him a while to push himself into a sitting position. The nurses had not been into the room to bring him his breakfast or his lunch. He was hungry. But he knew why they had not allowed him any food. His raging temperature had reached the point of no return. His babies were the priority. Liam knew they would be coming to put him into a coma._ _

__He spent what he suspected were his last few hours talking out loud to the family that was not there. Talking to his unborn babies. Just talking._ _

__Something told him he would not wake up. He would not come out of the coma._ _

__Liam knew he was going to die._ _

__And he was scared._ _

__The sound of several people walking along the corridor indicated it was time. The door opened. The doctor, her expression serious, was the first to enter the austere room. She did not make eye contact with him, did not greet him. She looked at the identification band that circled his wrist and compared it to something on her electronic pad. She nodded and pressed the screen._ _

__Liam looked at Jonah who was standing by the drip stand. He was hooking up a bag with a liquid in it. The bag connected to the catheter. The nurse looked at the doctor for a few seconds. The doctor nodded._ _

__There had been no words spoken, no consent sought. Liam was not the most important person in the room. The two unborn babies were what mattered. Liam was nothing more than an incubator. He stroked his swollen belly, unable to stop the tears. He wished he could be alone for a few more minutes. He wanted to say goodbye to the children he would never meet._ _

__He felt a hand in his Jonah was rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb._ _

__'Just relax. We'll take care of them,' he said quietly, a sad smile on his lips._ _

__Liam managed a little nod. He could feel his body shaking with apprehension._ _

__'I'm sorry...' he whispered to his babies and his Alphas._ _


	2. Chapter 2

He became aware of constant beeping. It was rhythmic. It could have been annoying but was somehow reassuring. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open them. The room was bright, he wanted to open his eyes, but the brightness prevented him. He stopped trying. The beeping faded away.

The beeping was back, still as strong, still as rhythmic. This time there were voices above him. They were talking in hushed tones. He could not work out what was being said. His eyes refused to open. He concentrated on the beeping, but it faded off again. 

More voices and the feeling of something on him. Something cool working its way along his arms and across his chest. It felt good, refreshing. The beeping was still there. He managed to push his eyes open a little. He could make out some blurred movement over him, but nothing more. 

'Take him off the sedatives completely now. He's out of the coma and healed after the birth. Another couple of days and we'll wake him up if he doesn't come around completely beforehand.'

'Yes, Doctor.'

Liam could hear the words clearly. He could understand them. He just could not get his body to do what he wanted it to. He could just about open his eyes. But the images were still blurred. He was still struggling to comprehend what was happening to him. He did not know where he was. He guessed in a hospital. Had he been hurt?

Was he alone?

Thoughts whirled. He tried to catch hold of them to bring some semblance of normality to his mind. But the pull of the darkness won out again. 

'Mr Hunter?'

The voice belonged to a nurse. Liam knew the man's name. It was there. Just out of reach. A young nurse. One that had vowed to get a message to his family. 

His family. 

His babies. 

The steady beep sped up. Became erratic. 

'Mr Hunter, you need to calm down. If you don't calm down, they'll put you back on the sedatives. You're so nearly there. You're awake Mr Hunter.'

Liam took in a long slow breath.

'Good, Mr Hunter. That's good. You can open your eyes. I've dimmed the lights.'

Liam did as he was told. The face above him was still blurred but he could make out the young Omega smiling at him. 

'You've been in a coma. The doctors put you in the coma because you were very ill. They needed to protect your babies... Mr Hunter. The babies were delivered two weeks ago. And they are both fine. Boys.'

Colin paused for a few seconds. The happiness in his voice was gone when he continued. 

'I'm sorry, Mr Hunter, but you won't be able to meet your boys. They've already gone to a foster carer. But they'll be cared for. Once they were born, we had to concentrate on you. You won't be well enough to look after them for some weeks to come anyway.'

Liam felt a hand on his arm gently rubbing. 

The nurse started to come into greater focus for Liam. He managed a nod of understanding. Colin smiled.

'You're still very weak. You're going to need a few weeks to finish recovering from your illness. Then you'll need some rehabilitation... Mr Hunter, the doctors were able to save your reproductive organs. You can still have babies.'

The nurse huffed out a laugh.

'Probably not what you want to hear right now... And I'll probably have to tell you all this again next time you wake up anyway. But I always feel odd not talking to you when I know you're awake.'

Liam watched as Colin tidied the covers on the bed.

'Once you're up and about you'll start to have heats again. The doctors and Omega relations team will talk you through your options. In a couple of weeks once you're stronger and can make informed decisions.'

Liam wondered what options he would have to decide about. He could feel the pull of sleep again, the beep of the heart monitor seemed to lull him. His eyes drifted shut again.

A~B~O

With each moment of wakefulness, Liam was able to come to his senses quicker. He could see well and was able to answer the nurses when they asked him questions. His limbs were heavy and felt uncoordinated. Colin told him he would regain his strength. With the help of the physiotherapy, he would receive there was no reason he could not return to a normal life. 

He wondered what a normal life would be. He could not wait to return to his family. His Alphas. There was something strange about the way he felt. He felt empty. He looked down at his no longer swollen stomach. He was empty. His babies were gone. But there was something else. Something he could not put his finger on. 

Not that he could put his finger on anything at that moment. He was too weak to move more than his eyes and his head a little.

A~B~O

Colin and Jonah helped him to be comfortable in a sitting position. They had given him some basic exercises to bring some strength to his arms. He could lift a spoon and guide it to his mouth. Colin lingered nearby, ready to take the spoon from him if it became difficult. But Liam was determined. He needed to get back to full health. He needed to get back to his family. 

'How long was I in a coma for?' he asked as Colin wiped his mouth of the odd splash of soup.

Colin looked away for a moment. Liam could tell he was mentally counting.

'You were in the coma for six weeks and then they gradually brought you out when the illness had run its course. You've been here for four months. You won't be able to leave for another three.'

'I'll be apart from my family for seven months?'

Colin nodded. 

Liam thought for a moment, 'I thought you and Jonah were only doing a four-month rotation on this ward?'

Colin chuckled and leaned in close so that they would not be overheard, 'they caught me helping one of the other patients to write a letter to their family. This is our punishment. We were both allowed out for our heats and as neither of us got pregnant we had to come straight back.'

'I'm sorry,' said Liam.

'Jonah was mad at me for a bit, but it's alright. It just means I can get more messages for when I'm finally allowed out.'

Liam managed a smile and a nod of thanks to the cheeky Omega.

'You know you were lucky,' said Colin as he pushed the finished tray of food away from the bed. 'It was very touch-and-go for you after the births. You died. Twice.'

Liam looked at Colin.

'They managed to resuscitate you... obviously,' laughed the Omega before he sobered, 'but if they'd not been able to save your reproductive organs...'

'They'd have let me die...'

Liam wanted to be shocked at the revelation but could not be. Nothing that the women did surprised him any longer. His body was not his own. He was a vessel for the continuance of the species. 

'I wonder if that is why I can't feel them anymore.'

Colin raised a questioning eyebrow.

'My Alpha's. I feel empty. At first, I thought it was because I wasn't really there for the birth of my sons... But if I died - however briefly - do you think the bond would break? Do you think I'm not bonded to them anymore?'

Colin tried to hide the sadness that had fallen across his face. 

'I don't know,' he said.

Liam looked away, he felt tears in his eyes. 

'They must think I'm dead...'

Colin rubbed his arm. There was nothing to say.

'They won't know the babies survived, will they?'

Colin shook his head, 'I don't think the families are told anything. That's why I try to get messages to them. Although sometimes I don't think it helps.'

Colin allowed Liam a few moments before he went back to tidying the bed.

'Nurse Millar,' came an authoritarian voice from behind them. 

Colin rolled his eyes and straightened up. The woman in the doorway was wearing a grey suit with narrow purple pinstripes. She was looking at the nurse over her glasses, a dour expression on her face. 

'Is Mr Hunter well enough and awake enough for this?'

She pointed at her electronic pad. Colin nodded.

'Yes, Ms West.'

'You may remain in case he becomes distressed.'

Colin nodded and stepped back a few paces. Ms West moved to stand by the bed, she looked at Liam for a few seconds.

'I am Ms West from Omega relations. I am here to talk you through your options. Please listen carefully and do not interrupt me.'

She paused and looked at Liam for a few seconds. Liam nodded once to show he was paying attention. The woman continued. 

'You will need some rehabilitation which will be provided by the state. As you are still capable of bearing children you are still a valuable asset to society.'

Liam was not sure if he wanted to be referred to as a 'valuable asset to society'.

'You have three choices.'

'I want to go back-'

'You have three choices,' the woman raised her voice a little. 'You can go back to your family, a new family, or you can live alone.'

The woman paused; Liam could not understand why she had a slight smile. The smile looked horrible, as though she was enjoying what she was doing. Liam did not see any choice. He wanted to go back to his Alpha's as soon as he could. 

'If you choose to live alone you will have your remaining heats until you are retired with agency Alphas. You will be required to share one heat a year with an Alpha in rut. If you become pregnant you will be cared for by the state. You will want for nothing.'

Liam shook his head slowly. He could not understand why anyone would choose to be mated with a stranger. He well remembered the terror of his first few heats when he was still in the home. 

'You can choose to be placed with a new family and become their Omega.'

Again, Liam slowly shook his head. 

'If you choose to return to your family you will be replacing the Omega that will have been placed there. The Omega has already been informed of his new family. He will be delivered in eight weeks. Mr Hunter, by the time you are fit enough to go home your secondary Alpha - ' she paused and looked at her pad, 'James Attwood, will have been through his rut with the new Omega.'

Liam stared at the woman.

'We cannot wait for your recovery. Mr Attwood will go into rut regardless of their being a new Omega in the family. The chance for pregnancy cannot be wasted. You are lucky not to have to mate with a rutting Alpha on each of your remaining heats.'

Liam could feel the thoughts in his head starting to whirl again.

'If you choose to return to your family the new Omega will be removed. If the heat he has had by that point results in a pregnancy he will be cared for by the state. Then placed with another family.'

Liam could understand the woman's look now. She had been eager to see his reaction. Eager to watch the torment of his decision. 

His recuperation was going to take too long. Jamie would have already mated with the new Omega. He might bond with the new Omega. They would have accepted that he was not going back. Daniel would have accepted it. Daniel probably thought he was dead.

The authoritarian woman smirked, she watched as he thought through his options. Liam glanced at Colin who looked sympathetic. Liam wanted to go home. Wanted to be with Daniel again. 

But at what cost. The idea of a frightened, no doubt young, Omega being taken by force from a caring family was too much to bear. What if that Omega ended up with a horrible family? One that treated him as nothing more than a sex slave, there to see to the dominant Alpha's needs. Liam could not allow that to happen. He was older, he was wiser to the ways of the world. He could not see a young Omega go through that. 

'I don't want to be returned to my family,' he said. 

The words seemed to echo around the room. There was a finality to them. He hated them. But he knew the words were correct. He would not do something so wicked to another of his sex. 

'I don't want to go to another family either,' he continued. 'Not for a couple of years. I must be near retirement.'

Ms West nodded, 'two or three years. Your heats could become sporadic at any time.'

'I'll live alone.'

A silence descended on the room. Liam wished the beeping machine was still there. The reassurance that his heart was still beating would have been welcomed at that moment. 

The woman pulled a stylus from the side of the pad and tapped a few times on the screen. 

'I need you to sign here,' she said, turning the pad to face him.

Colin helped him to grip the stylus and apply pressure to the pad. 

'Your choice is not binding yet. Over the next month, you will be given terms and conditions to read. There are rules you will need to follow if you are to live alone. Once you are satisfied with your decision you can officially sign.'

Liam nodded his understanding. The woman turned away without another word. 

Colin returned to his side and took his hand. Liam was glad of the contact as he thought through what his life was going to be like.

A~B~O

_Three months later... ___

__Liam pushed his feet into his trainers, he bent forward to do them up. The simple act of getting dressed would have eluded him only a few weeks before. The physiotherapist was impressed with his dedication to the exercises. His strength had returned, and he felt fit and healthy. Physically he was well. Mentally he was troubled. Thoughts of his family filled his mind almost constantly. When he was alone, he found he was crying. He cried until he had no more tears to shed. He felt bereaved despite none of his family having died._ _

__The only news of his family ever came from news articles about Meg and her exploits in Parliament. There had been a period of a few weeks where she was not mentioned and then her name started to appear again. He wondered if she had taken some time off with the rest of the family. Had they been grieving for him?_ _

__The bond between him and the Alphas was gone. Liam was convinced they thought he was dead. Had they been told he died? The Omega nurses did not know what the family would have been told. In some ways, Liam hoped they had been told he had died. At least then they could move on. The new Omega would have been with them for a month. Liam guessed the young Omega and Jamie would have been through their first heat together. In a few months, it would be Daniel mating with the new Omega. Liam found it odd to think of his Alpha with another man. Liam did not begrudge the new Omega. The young man would not know that he was effectively taking Liam's place._ _

__Liam had allocated a one-bedroom flat in a town an hour’s train ride away from his family. He was glad he was not moving to the other end of the country. He wanted to be close, even if he was not allowed to make any contact with them. The rules he had to follow were strict. He had to report for regular health checks and would be monitored when his heat started._ _

__The rules around his heats made him apprehensive. He was expected to go through every other heat with an Alpha in rut. Those heats were to take place in a clinic. He would be monitored for his protection. It would not be quite like the heats he endured when he was still a teenager, but Liam knew it would not be far off. The other heat each year could be in his flat with a non-rutting Alpha. The Alpha would be government approved and registered. But that did not fill Liam with confidence. He would still be vulnerable and unable to stop the Alpha from taking advantage of him._ _

__He looked around the small room that had been his home for the last seven months. He was not sad to be leaving the horrible white room. Once he had come out of the coma and had not needed to be restrained anymore, they had not locked him in the room. At first, he had been too weak to leave the room but as he got his strength back, he was able to take short walks. Being able to leave the room had been joyous. Walking to the shower room had been a highlight of each day._ _

__Colin tapped at the open door. The nurse, his smiles now genuine and not sympathetic had been a good companion for Liam. They had talked for hours. The chatty, cheeky Omega was another lucky one. His family were loving and missing him a lot as he did his second stint on the ward. At least Colin was able to contact his family and would be going back to them. The nurse's offer to get a message to Liam's family was still there. Liam had thought long and hard about what message he would give. He wondered if his decision would upset Colin._ _

__'I don't want you to pass on a message for me,' he said, keeping his voice quiet._ _

__Colin nodded and smiled, 'you're not the only one,' he said. 'There have been another couple of... older Omega... who decided not to force out their replacements. They didn't want messages passed on either. I can understand why.'_ _

__Liam pushed himself up to stand, he stepped towards the younger man and pulled him into a hug. The two Omega held each other for a few seconds before pushing apart._ _

__'Thank you,' said Liam. 'For all that you've done for me. And for what you're doing for the other Omega that do want messages passed. You've taken a risk for them.'_ _

__'Yeah,' chuckled Colin, 'I paid for it though. I'll be glad to get out of here next month myself.'_ _

__'You be careful that they don't punish you again. They'll be keeping an eye on you. Think of your Alpha's.'_ _

__Colin nodded; Liam knew the young man would not take any further risks. The consequences were too great._ _

__'I'll walk you out. You'll be escorted to the train station and met at the other end to be taken to your new home.'_ _

__Liam rolled his eyes, 'should I be flattered?'_ _

__They both laughed. After a final look at his unfortunate prison, Liam picked up his bag and left to start his new life._ _


	3. Chapter 3

'This will be your desk, Mr Hunter.'

The woman indicated a desk at the side of the room. A computer and a few items of stationery were arranged on the desk.

'Your account should be set up. There are a few mandatory health and safety courses to do.'

She pulled the chair out a little and indicated for him to sit. He pulled himself closer to the computer and switched it on.

'The password is 'password'. Obviously, you need to change that,' continued the woman.

As Liam set up the new password the woman wandered to the window and closed the blind a little. 

'You can set up the filing system as you see fit. As long as you can find the papers when we need them it makes no difference how you order them. The last administrator was very efficient, but your CV indicated you'll fit in well here.'

The woman was friendly enough. She had introduced herself as Angela and shaken his hand. She was about the same age as him and only a couple of inches shorted. Her short grey-flecked hair needed a cut, but she did not seem fussed about her appearance. Angela was the registrar for the area. A role that meant she oversaw the movements for the county. Liam would be the clerk, dealing with paperwork and making sure the online records matched. It was a simple job but one that required a great deal of accuracy. Attention to detail was something he had always been good at. 

'There are three other women who work here,' Angela said. 'If you have any issues with any of them, please come to me. I do not want you to feel intimidated by them. I need you to be able to conduct your work efficiently.'

Liam nodded.

'Feel free to set up the desk and office as you like. Put a few pictures on the wall. This is your office. I or one of my colleagues may need to use the other computer occasionally but we all have our own offices.'

'Thank you.'

'You won't be expected to make us tea or run errands for us. We're all perfectly capable of working a kettle.'

Liam managed a smile. He knew it would be strange to start with, but he hoped he could settle in the job. He wanted to have a routine.

'There are no set hours. As long as the work is done, and you average 37 hours a week I don't mind. Work a bit longer at the beginning of the week and finish early on a Friday. That's what the previous administrator did. Just let us know if you intend to leave early.'

Liam nodded again. He liked the idea of being able to keep his own hours. 

'That's it really. Work your way through the online training. And I'll send you the instructions for the door code and a few other bits and pieces. You know where I am. Please ask me if you get stuck or don't understand anything. You are my employee and I want you to be comfortable and confident in your work.'

'Thank you, Angela,' said Liam. 'You've made me feel welcome so far.'

The woman smiled. The corners of her eyes crinkled. She glanced at the mug that Liam had put on the table next to his bag.

'Tea or coffee?' she asked. 

A~B~O

As the weeks went by and he settled into the job Liam was able to indulge himself a little. He had full access to the database and could search up anyone on it. It had occurred to him quite early on that he could look up his family. He could keep an eye on them from afar, a thought that gave him comfort. He was careful not to abuse the trust the Registrar had put in him. He only checked up on them once every few weeks. 

He was shocked to see that Jamie had been arrested and punished for an assault. The court case had not warranted more than a few paragraphs in a news article. Liam almost missed the write up when he searched for it. He saw the name of the man that Jamie had attacked - Karl Curren. Anger welled up in him when he read the reason for the attack. Karl had used Clive as a surrogate Omega and hurt him. The attack on the Beta was dismissed as nothing. Jamie had seen Karl a few days after the attack and punched him. 

Liam was both proud and annoyed at the same time. Proud that Jamie had defended his friend and annoyed that nothing was done about the rape Clive had endured. 

Liam had left early the day he had found out about the horrible things that had happened to his family. 

The next time curiosity got the better of him Liam was left so stunned and shocked he almost gave himself away to Angela. 

He was not sure if he was glad, he knew or not. Wanting to know that his children were well, seemed a reasonable thing to do. He searched for the babies he had given birth to whilst he had been in the coma. The boys were named Peter and George. Liam smiled at the memory of Colin asking him for names as he recovered from his illness. Jamie had been keen on the name of Peter. George was Liam's choice of name. A couple of his favourite musicians from before the evolutionary leap were called George. It did not take Liam long to find the boys on the database. Peter was an Alpha, George an Omega. It saddened Liam that they were not together. The babies would have been separated once their sexes were known. 

Next, he tapped in the names of his oldest child - Graham. The boy would have been twelve years old. He would have been learning about life. Leaning what happened during ruts and heats. Liam smiled when an image of his son popped up on the screen. A handsome boy. 

Mary and Brian were next. Mary was doing well at her home. The four-year-old was hitting all the developmental milestones. 

Liam frowned when he found no link on Mary's record to take him to Brian's. He knew that as a Beta male his life would be the worst but there should have been a record of him. Liam tapped his full name into the search engine and watched the search wheel spin for a few seconds. He gasped when the record appeared. 

Brian had died. The little Beta had died a few months before. Brian had died in the same hospital that Liam was being treated in. His little boy was there, maybe in the room above his. Liam covered his mouth as he sobbed. He clicked through the few pages of information. A post-mortem report that was almost indecipherable to Liam indicated that Brian could have survived. But Brian was a Beta and not enough effort had gone into his survival. Liam thought about his own brush with death.

He closed the searches down as he heard Angela calling out to him with concern.

A~B~O

It had taken him a few minutes to calm down. Angela had no idea what was wrong with him. He had feigned embarrassment and blamed his hormones and the heat he would go through in a few weeks. He knew the woman would not know how to respond to that. He had assured her he was alright. Angela had told him to finish whatever he was working on and go home to rest. Liam had thanked her.

Once she had left him along, he returned his attention to his deceased son. He brought the search back up and found the final note. Brian's resting place. Some authorities would have had his body cremated and the ashes were thrown away. He was a Beta after all. But Liam knew that the local authority where Brian had died had a little more respect. Brian's ashes had been buried in a marked plot. It would have been a simple burial and it would be in an unremarkable place. But it was somewhere that Liam could visit. 

He wrote the address and plot number down. Taking advantage of the early finish Liam got the next bus that went by the cemetery. 

The day was pleasant, he paused by the gate to the cemetery. A flower stall had been set up by an enterprising woman, keen to take advantage of passing trade. Her prices were not extortionate. Liam bought a small bunch of flowers. He did not know what they were. Clive would have known. His thoughts had been with his friend as he travelled across the town on the bus. Clive was a Beta. He had been quite sad when Brian had presented as Beta as well. Clive knew what kind of life lay ahead for the little boy. Although he would not have known how short that life was going to be.

Liam wandered through the cemetery, passed rows and rows of neatly tended graves. The female section had headstones that were fancier with more written on them. The Alpha and Omega sections had simple grave markers in most cases. A few had proper headstones with more than the name. 

The last section was for Beta's. It was the least visited. Each grave had only the simplest of markers. A metal spike pushed into the ground with a small plaque. The plaque had the Beta's name and dates of birth and death. Liam counted across and then down the rows until he found what he was looking for. Brian Atwood's last resting place was in the shadow of a large oak tree. Liam knelt on the wet grass. He leaned forward and placed the flowers over the grave. He pressed his hand into the grass. 

He was not sure how to feel. He knew he would never have met his son. The boy might have never joined society again. He might have chosen to remain in the home rather than do what Clive did and act as a surrogate. Liam was not sure if it was a good thing that the boy had died never knowing the hardship he would face as an adult.

Either way, Liam was sad. He sniffed and closed his eyes, trying to picture the baby Beta before he was taken away.

A fresh wave of sadness washed over him when he realised that Jamie would not know. Jamie would never know his son had died. 

That thought made Liam's grief even worse. 

A~B~O

His first heat since being ill was going to be traumatic. Liam knew that. It would be the first time he had been through a heat with a stranger since he had been in the home. He was glad the first time would be at his small flat and not in the clinic with a rutting Alpha. All that was required of the agency Alpha was to see him through, to knot him and make sure he was not left alone. Other than when he reached the point of no return, Liam was in charge of proceedings. That thought did not reassure him much. 

He had texted the agency that morning, saying he required an Alpha later in the day. He wanted to last a little longer. He wanted the Alpha to do his duty and leave as quickly as possible. For that to happen, Liam had to wait until he could not wait any longer. He had to wait until he needed to give in to the primal urges. 

His flat consisted of a double bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen and sitting room combined. It was big enough for him and served well on the odd occasion he had visitors. Over the weeks and months since moving in he had decorated and furnished to his taste. It had saddened him to have to pay for a handyman to do the more physically demanding decoration. Daniel should have been there. Daniel always looked after their home. He had painted Liam's room.

Liam had to remind himself that Daniel was no longer part of his life.

The usual heat urges were taking over. He had cleaned and tidied. The flat was spotless. His bedroom was ready. All he needed was an Alpha to mate with.

After a shower and a final check that all was as he wanted it Liam checked his phone. The Alpha that was due to visit him would be there in a few minutes. He pulled his dressing-gown closer about his small body. He pushed down the fear and perched on the edge of the sofa to wait.

He did not have to wait long. The ring on the doorbell made him jump despite expecting it. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

The tall Alpha smiled down at him.

'Hi,' he said, 'l'm Said. The agency told me this is the first time you've had to use them.'

Liam nodded and stepped aside to allow the Alpha past. Said was wearing jeans and a dark green sports shirt with a football team logo on it.

'Sorry,' he said, glancing at his top, 'I was watching the match with some friends when I got the call.'

Liam nodded, 'was your team winning?' he asked.

Said smiled, 'yeah, Chloe Blackmore had just scored her first this season,' the Alpha paused. 'You don't follow football, do you?'

Liam managed a smile, 'I've always preferred the tennis.'

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Said looked over Liam's shoulder.

'Through there to the bedroom?'

Liam nodded, 'I can't wait much longer.'

He hated how his voice had gone a little whiny as he spoke. Said smiled and nodded. He reached out and took Liam's hand.

'You're apprehensive. I don't know why you've ended up alone, but I will see you through this.'

Liam sighed, 'thank you.'

Said led him to the bedroom. Liam sat on the edge of the bed and watched the Alpha strip his clothes off. He had the usual toned body of an Alpha. His dark skin seemed to accentuate the definition of his muscles.

'Do you want some foreplay? Or for me to just get on and knot you?'

Liam looked away, thinking of how Daniel and Jamie used to touch him and kiss him. It would feel too much like a betrayal to do any more than he had to with the stranger. Said was the same age as Jamie, he was handsome, his deep brown eyes were kind. But he was not one of Liam's Alphas.

'Please, just knot me.'

'That's fine,' said Said as he slipped a hairband around his long hair, pulling it back into a ponytail.

Liam stood up and undid his dressing gown. Said took it off him. They regarded each other's naked bodies for a few seconds. Said was already hard. Liam wondered if the Alpha had taken a stimulant to help him. The Alpha's cock stood proud of his body; Said did not shy away from being looked at. It was obvious he was proud of his physique. 

'You pick the position,' said the Alpha.

Liam climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on his hands and knees. He did not like the idea of facing the stranger as he was fucked. He was aware of Said kneeling behind him.

'I'm going to touch your back and hips,' said the Alpha. 'Would you like me to help you come before I knot you?'

Liam, who was starting to lose his ability to focus, managed a nod.

'I'll give you time to get used to my cock.'

As the primal need to mate took over, he pushed himself back a little. He could feel the strangers cock press against him. Said let him dictate the pace. The Alpha did not push forward. Liam forced himself to relax; he did not want the sex to be uncomfortable. As he lost the ability to control himself, Said took his cue and took over. He eased himself forward, filling the Omega's cunt. Liam sighed with relief. He was aware that it was a stranger fucking him, but he needed the Alpha inside him. Said began to thrust forward his movements not as gentle as Liam was used to, but he did not mind. The primal needs were winning. Liam gasped as Said wrapped his hand around his small cock. The Alpha knew how much pressure he could use. Liam came quickly, bringing a slight release of the tensions that had built up.

Liam was aware of Said allowing his knot to grow. The feeling of fullness only increased but with it a relief for Liam that could not be described. He hummed in satisfaction before his breath hitched a couple of times. It was not painful but there were moments of discomfort if he moved slightly. He could feel himself drifting off he usually passed out when he was knotted for the first time. Said leaned forward and positioned his arms around Liam's chest, easing him over to the side. Liam reacted a couple of times to the move as the Alpha knot pulled at him. Said said something soothing to him and stroked his arm to offer reassurance. 

Liam felt safe enough in the stranger's arms. He allowed himself to give in to the darkness. 

A~B~O

As he opened his eyes, he realised it was dark outside. The curtains were closed. He was covered in a sheet. He was alone in the bed. He felt sated but knew he needed more. The sound of movement in the kitchen confused him for several seconds. 

Liam had to remind himself it was not Daniel or Jamie that had mated with him. He had not mated at all. Said was not rutting. Said was helping him through his heat. The Alpha's clothes were still folded on the chair by the wardrobe. Liam noticed that one of the towels he had put out was missing. 

He eased himself up to sit on the edge of the bed before standing. He felt a little sore from the earlier activity. With a shuffled step, he walked through to the kitchen, grabbing his dressing gown on the way. The radio was on a sports show. The presenter was talking to a footballer about a recent game. 

Said was standing with his back to Liam. The tall Alpha had the towel wrapped around his waist, his long hair was damp, draped around his shoulders. He was pouring water from the kettle into a mug. Liam could see one of the herbal tea bags tag dangling over the edge. Said turned around. 

'I hope you don't mind,' he said with a smile, 'I've not tried this flavour before.'

Liam shook his head. It was odd seeing a man he did not know making tea in his kitchen.

'I've had a shower, so I'm ready whenever you need me again,' the Alpha said. 'Did you want another station on?'

He nodded towards the radio; Liam shook his head again.

'I'll have a cup of tea,' he said. 'Sorry, it's just really odd. This. I was ill, I was kept away from my family for several months and replaced. I didn't want to force the replacement Omega from the family so chose to live like this. You're the first Alpha I've slept with that wasn't - my Alpha.'

Said nodded, 'I understand. I've been doing this for a few years. I hate to say it, but it pays well. But I do find it a rewarding job. My Omega is frequently telling me how proud he is that I do this.'

'He doesn't mind. That you sleep with strangers?'

Said shook his head, 'he knows I'm offering an essential service. He always says that if he ever ended up in a position like you, he would want someone like me to look after him.'

Liam smiled, 'he sounds like a good man.'

'He is,' replied Said. 'Why don't you get a shower, whilst I sort you out some tea. I see you've left some energy snacks out. Do you want something?'

Liam nodded, 'thanks.'

He left Said to prepare some food and wandered to the bathroom. He was impressed that the Alpha had left the room tidy. As he showered, he thought about what his life had become. He knew he had been lucky with Said. The Alpha was not his Alpha, but the fact that he was with another Omega who he was fond of meant he was respectful. Liam hoped he could be with Said the next time he needed to mate. He knew he would not get to be with Said when he was required to mate with an Alpha in rut. That prospect still worried him. He had no idea what kind of Alpha would be used for that service. There were few Alpha's that lived freely, who were not already with a family. Older Alpha's would not be used if the idea was for Liam to get pregnant. Which left the very real and fearsome prospect of the chosen rutting Alpha being a prisoner. Liam shuddered at the thought, reminded of his heats in the home. At least then they had not been rutting. Liam was not looking forward to his next heat.


	4. Chapter 4

_Six months later..._

_The supervisor led him along a corridor. Liam was reminded of the day he was led along a hospital corridor and his life changed forever. The sterile environment of the clinic did nothing to alley his apprehension and fear of what was to come. He had tried to deny the prickle of his heat. But he could not deny it. He had to mate. He had to receive the Alpha knot, or he would suffer. It felt as though he was being punished for being ill. He had chosen the life he now had. He could have forced Samuel out; he could have gone back to his family. No. Liam knew he had made the right decision. The thought of forcing the young Omega out of what he knew was a loving family was wrong. He would never have forgiven himself for that. Should he have gone to another family? Liam knew he would never have settled. Which left him with the horrible prospect of mating with a stranger. His heat with Said six months before had not been as bad as it could have been. The young Alpha did nothing more than was expected of him, but he was friendly and not as forceful as he could have been. Liam had been at his most vulnerable with the Alpha and Said had not taken advantage. The Alpha had received a good review once they were finished._

_Now he was checking into a heat clinic. There were few Omega who needed to use such a service. Most retired Omega would have their erratic heats with their former Alphas if they did not clash with the new Omega's heat. Liam did not have that luxury; he was not retired. One of the conditions of his choice to live alone was that he did not contact his former family. He could not ask Daniel to help him through his heat. Liam hated the system and its arbitrary stupid rules. Rules, he was sure, were invented by the women because they could._

_'How long before you require the Alpha?' asked the supervisor as she unlocked the third door._

_Liam hated talking candidly with women about his heats. He felt his cheeks flush._

_'An hour,' he said._

_'I'll let them know,' said the woman. 'There is an en-suite with towels and toiletries. You can call us for food and drinks when you need them. There is a panic button, but please don't use it unless you really believe you are in danger. If the Alpha is forceful it is his nature. You can cope with it.'_

_The dismissive woman did not seem to care. Liam hated her. He was about to mate with a prisoner in an attempt to become pregnant in order to keep the race alive. He suspected the woman was jealous. Jealous that she could not help to keep the species alive. He guessed non-progressive women were employed at the clinic because they would have no problem leaving the vulnerable Omega with rutting prisoners._

_He looked around the room as the woman retreated along the corridor. Again, he was reminded of his hospital stay. The room was not white, but it was still pale and uninviting. A double bed and a small wardrobe were the only pieces of furniture. The room was for mating and nothing else._

_Numbly, Liam stripped off his outer clothes. He hung them up in the wardrobe and put his wallet and phone on the shelf above the clothes rail. The en-suite was as basic as the bedroom. A small cubicle shower, a toilet and basin. A wall-mounted bottle of all-in-one hair and body wash made up the toiletries. The towels were not fluffy. They were starchy white and not noticeably big. Liam decided he would bring his own towel the next time he had to go through his heat at the clinic._

_He returned to the bed. He sat, leaning against the headboard. All he could do was wait. He felt hot, his need to mate was growing but he wished it was not. He watched the minute hand tick around the clock on the wall opposite the bed. Hearing the approach of people in the corridor caused his breathing to speed up. He swung his legs off the bed and sat on the edge as the door opened. There was no privacy, the supervisor had told him there was no lock on the door. Liam had to trust that no one would enter the room when he was in the middle of being knotted._

_Two prison orderlies stepped into the room. They looked in his direction, Liam felt exposed dressed in only his underwear._

_The man standing between the orderlies was naked. He did not appear vulnerable. He did not seem to have a problem being naked in front of the women. His muscular body belied his rutting status. He looked at Liam with hunger. Liam knew he had to be knotted but at the same time, he was terrified. He wondered for a moment if he should have taken up the option to have a woman in the room with them. But it was too late now._

_The Alpha had cuffs around his wrists. One of the orderlies undid the cuffs. The man had not taken his eyes off Liam, he had looked the smaller man up and down slowly. Liam may have been coming to the end of his fertility, but he was still an Omega in heat and, therefore, very attractive to a rutting Alpha. And if that Alpha had been denied the chance to mate for a few years..._

_'He will be collected in twenty-four hours,' said the taller of the two orderlies. 'If you need more time tell us and he can be left for a further six.'_

_Liam managed to nod once. The orderlies left the room, closing the door behind them. Liam was alone with the prisoner who was rubbing at his wrists where the cuffs had been._

_'You gonna do something to thank me for my service?' said the Alpha, his voice was gruff._

_Liam did not know how to respond._

_'Are you gonna suck my cock?'_

_Liam did not move. He had not known what to expect._

_'I'm helping you out,' continued the big Alpha. 'The least you could do was thank me.'_

_'I don't want to do that,' Liam said, he wanted to sound confident but knew he was not._

_The Alpha took a couple of steps forward, closing the gap between them. Liam was forced to look up._

_'Let me put it like this,' said the dominating man. 'You thank me or I'll have myself a sex slave for twenty-four hours. I'll fuck you and knot you more times than you've ever been fucked before.'_

_Liam was shaking with fear. He wanted to press the panic button. His eyes darted to the red button on the wall, the Alpha saw the move. The Alpha was quicker. He put his beefy hands on Liam's arms pinning him to the spot._

_'I'm bigger than you. I own you for the next twenty-four hours. You need me to knot you. You need me. I don't need you. Put up with it.'_

_Liam could not hold in the sob of fear as the Alpha pushed him to his knees._

_A~B~O_

_The heat with the prisoner left Liam unable to do much for several days afterwards. He had already been granted a fortnight leave in line with Government policy. He used every day. He had ensured he had enough food to last him a few days after his heat. He had suspected he would want some time alone. He had not expected to be quite so traumatised._

_Once the prisoner had finished with him, he had remained in the clinic room for a few hours too scared to move. Eventually, he had forced himself to get up and get dressed. He had not bothered to shower. All he wanted to do was get home. He had not made eye contact with anyone as he walked back to his flat. He had taken the long way around to miss the main roads. The last thing he had wanted was to meet someone he knew. He knew his Omega friends would have offered comfort and support. The couple of Alpha's he was friendly with would have been horrified at his treatment. But no woman would have cared. He had not reported his treatment to the supervisor at the clinic. She had insinuated that the Alpha was doing his duty and if that duty was a little rough Liam had to put up with it._

_Liam was left bruised. He wryly decided he was lucky he was only bruised._

_Once home he had showered, washed the stench of the Alpha off him. Then he had run a bath and lay in the warm water until it had cooled. The thought of having to go through a heat with another prisoner made him feel sick. For the first time since his heats had begun and he had celebrated his fertility he wished they would stop. He longed for his fertile years to come to an end. He did not want to be capable of bearing children anymore._

_As he dried himself off after his bath, he looked at himself in the mirror. He made a decision. If nature did not stop his heats before he had to go through one with a prisoner again, he would not go to the clinic. There was a good chance his heats would start to be erratic. But he was not prepared to go through what had happened to him again. Even if the only way to prevent it was to suffer alone and potentially be ill. He knew he was still monitored. But they did not monitor him to check when his heats were. If he could just get through one without being knotted..._

_He had read the horror stories about Omega who had been left to fend for themselves during their heats. In the early days, some Omega were deliberately not allowed to mate so that the effects could be studied. Three of the five test subjects committed suicide. The other two were extremely ill and took weeks to recover. But given the choice of allowing himself to be a prisoner’s sex toy or enduring a heat on his own, Liam knew what he would do. If he was found out he would face the consequences._

_Liam knew he had a year before he would have to endure a heat with a rutting Alpha again. He doubted the memory of the first one would recede from his memory._

_Ever._

_A~B~O_

__A few months later... ____

___His boss and the other women were in a meeting. Liam had watched them file into the conference room and close the door. He knew he would not be disturbed for a couple of hours. He finished off his pile of updates and brought up the search engine on the database. He typed in the names._ _ _

___SAMUEL WADE/JAMES ATTWOOD_ _ _

___He smiled as he read the result of the pregnancy test. Samuel was pregnant. The Omega had fulfilled his duty to bear children. But at what cost to Daniel. The pregnancy meant that Daniel would lose another chance to father children. Liam worked out that Daniel would have two more chances. Liam allowed himself to worry a little. He imagined the worry that would be building in Daniel. And poor Samuel would be feeling the pressure as well. Liam hoped the anxiety did not affect the pregnancy. He would not wish anything bad to happen to the young Omega._ _ _

___A~B~O_ _ _

___Liam forced himself into a routine. He only had to suffer a few more heats. He knew he would be retired soon. When his next heat was a month late, he could not help smiling. He wondered if it had something to do with the trauma he had suffered during the heat with the prisoner. If there was anything good that came out of that horrific episode of his life, he would take it._ _ _

___He had smiled when the agency Alpha arrived. Said winked at him and told him that the agency tried to send the same Alpha's if they could. The pair had talked about football and tennis in between mating. Liam had congratulated Said on becoming a father for the first time. They had parted with a brief hug and a handshake._ _ _

___Liam had booked an appointment with the doctor the next morning. They had run tests and taken samples and performed an intimate examination. But Liam had endured the humiliation, clinging to the hope that he was no longer fertile. The day he had returned to the surgery to get his results was the most anxious he had been since the day he was taken from his family._ _ _

___The Omega nurse had taken him into a consultation room and sat him down. The nurse had begun by explaining that the change happened to them all and that it happened at different ages. The nurse had told him very soberly that he was going to have to be retired. He was no longer fertile. His heats would continue erratically for a few years. He would need to either ask his former Alpha's to help him or hire an agency Alpha._ _ _

___The nurse had looked confused when Liam cried tears of joy. He had stiltedly explained his situation and the horrific last heat he had endured in the clinic. The nurse had thrown all protocol to the side and pulled Liam into a hug. The two oppressed men had held each other for several seconds as Liam cried._ _ _

___The nurse admitted it was the first time he had broken the news to an Omega, and they had been happy to no longer be fertile. Liam told the nurse he was glad of that. He would not wish what had happened to him to happen to anyone else._ _ _

___Liam bought himself a bottle of Champagne on his way home that afternoon._ _ _

___A~B~O_ _ _

____Two years later... ____ _ _

_____Angela and Patricia - the junior Registrar - were talking in the corridor outside Liam's office. He was filing, the noise of the cabinet opening and closing was drowning out the conversation occasionally._ _ _ _ _

_____'I heard that she's managed to get some of the conservatives on side,' said Patricia who had an attractive Scottish lilt to her accent._ _ _ _ _

_____Angela chuckled, 'you know why don't you?'_ _ _ _ _

_____There was a pause. Liam slid the top drawer closed and pulled out the second._ _ _ _ _

_____'She's an attractive woman. I'd do her. Curvy. Not skinny like you.'_ _ _ _ _

_____Patricia huffed, 'bitch.'_ _ _ _ _

_____Angela laughed, 'you're not my type darling. You and your partner, you're sporty.'_ _ _ _ _

_____'We're fit. Nothing wrong with looking after yourself,' Patricia could not pretend to be annoyed for long._ _ _ _ _

_____Liam knew the two women were good friends. He picked up the next pile of paperwork and started to work his way through the files._ _ _ _ _

_____'Anyway, she's got enough votes. They announced it a few minutes ago. The Bill's going through.'_ _ _ _ _

_____There was another pause. Liam looked up when he realised he was being watched. Both the women were at the doorway looking at him._ _ _ _ _

_____'Have you heard?' asked Angela._ _ _ _ _

_____Liam shook his head not understanding what the women were talking about._ _ _ _ _

_____'Megan Thornton, that progressive woman that's always getting changes made in your favour-'_ _ _ _ _

_____Liam did not react. The women did not know he used to live with Meg. He had heard them talking about her before. They were never too disparaging._ _ _ _ _

_____'Well she's but pushing a - what have they called it?'_ _ _ _ _

_____'Repatriation Act,' said Patricia._ _ _ _ _

_____'Repatriation Act,' repeated Angela, 'through at Parliament.'_ _ _ _ _

_____'You've had children, haven't you?' asked Patricia._ _ _ _ _

_____Liam nodded, 'four boys and a girl,' he said._ _ _ _ _

_____Patricia looked impressed, 'well this Repatriation Act means that the children are being returned to the parents. If they want them.'_ _ _ _ _

_____Liam stared at the two women for several seconds._ _ _ _ _

_____He felt dizzy as thoughts whirled through his head._ _ _ _ _

_____He could see his children again._ _ _ _ _

_____His children. Graham, Mary, Peter and George._ _ _ _ _

_____His children._ _ _ _ _

_____'Hey. You alright? You've gone very pale. Sit down, Liam.'_ _ _ _ _

_____He focused on Angela who was somehow in front of him. She guided him to his chair and pushed him to sit._ _ _ _ _

_____'Sorry,' he said._ _ _ _ _

_____'I should apologies,' said Patricia. 'That must have been a bit of a shock. It's literally just been announced. I don't think they've worked out the finer details yet. That'll come... Sounds odd... But do you agree that it's a good idea?'_ _ _ _ _

_____Liam looked at Patricia for a few seconds before he nodded, 'I would love to have my children with me,' he said._ _ _ _ _

_____A~B~O_ _ _ _ _

_____He read the email several times before he looked away from the screen._ _ _ _ _

_____Another horrible choice to make._ _ _ _ _

_____His children could be returned to him. He was their Omega and had the right over their Alphas to custody. The email was candid. It explained that if he took the children on, he would be rehomed and given benefits to care for him. But it would mean Michael and Jamie had no contact with them. The two Alpha fathers would be told their children could not be returned to them, but no reason would be given. Liam knew that meant they would be left wondering if their children were alive. Liam would be causing the two Alpha's unnecessary suffering._ _ _ _ _

_____Yet again Liam put his former family first. He ticked the box on the reply form saying he was giving up all parental rights to his children in favour of the Alphas._ _ _ _ _

_____He sent the email and looked at his empty inbox._ _ _ _ _

_____He sighed._ _ _ _ _

_____He was pleased for his family. He was pleased that Jamie would finally find out that Peter and George had survived. Although he was sad that Jamie would find out that Brian had died. Most of all he was pleased that Samuel was pregnant again. Pregnant by Daniel._ _ _ _ _

_____Liam had searched up the results of what would be Daniel's last chance to father a child. He had closed his eyes as he clicked the button on the mouse. The relief he felt at seeing the positive result was almost the same as being told he was no longer fertile._ _ _ _ _

_____A thought occurred to him. A seed that grew in his mind. He was not sure if it was the right thing to do. He knew it would take a while for the children to be repatriated so he had time to consider the idea._ _ _ _ _

_____Now that he was infertile, was there anything to stop him visiting the family? He was retired, he was no threat to Samuel._ _ _ _ _

_____Could he see his children anyway?_ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

_Now... ___

__'What's the matter, Sammy?'_ _

__The concern in the voice of the man approaching them from somewhere in the house caused Liam to gasp. Whilst Samuel or Sammy as he had been called, continued to stare._ _

__Daniel walked up to the door. He was exactly as Liam remembered him, a tall, handsome, Alpha. His mate. Except not his mate anymore. He was Sammy's mate now. The baby that Daniel was supporting on his hip proved that. One of the twins he had fathered with Sammy. Something Liam had never managed to do with his love._ _

__The Alpha stopped and stared as he reached the door. The colour drained from his face. Sammy tore his eyes away from Liam and looked at Daniel. He took a step forward and relieved the Alpha of the baby he was carrying. Daniel gasped and continued to stare. The shock from Sammy turned to concern for Daniel. The small Omega used his free arm to steady his mate. He glanced at Liam._ _

__'Help me get him sat down,' said Sammy. 'I think we need to talk.'_ _

__Daniel was leaning against the wall, staring, wide-eyed at Liam. When he spoke, the one word he said filled him with regret and love in equal measures._ _

__'Liam.'_ _

__Liam nodded and stepped forward; he hooked his hand around Daniels's arm. Daniel continued to stare at him as the two Omegas guided the shocked Alpha into the house._ _

__Liam could not take in his surroundings; he was more concerned about Daniel and Sammy. Daniel had paled and was shaking. Sammy was throwing off scents of fear and shock and worry in equal measures. But his Omega instinct to help others was at the fore at that moment. Sammys need to make sure his Alpha was alright before he could give in to his own emotions._ _

__They pushed Daniel to sit on a blue sofa made from hard-wearing fabric. Sammy walked out of the room for a couple of seconds before returning without the baby. Liam could hear the gurgled chatter of two infants around the corner. Sammy stood by the doorway to the next room and stared at Liam who returned his attention to Daniel. Daniel was looking up at him._ _

__'Is it really you?'_ _

__Liam nodded, unable to stop the tears. He stepped forward as Daniel reached out to him. The Alpha grabbed him and pulled him closer, forcing Liam to sit beside him on the sofa. Daniel wrapped his arms around Liam. His face was in Liam's shoulder, but Liam could hear the muffled sobs as his former mate cried. Liam stroked the back of Daniel's head. They stayed locked together for some time. Holding each other. No explanations were given, that would come. But for that moment Daniel held him as if he was never going to let him go._ _

__It was Liam who pushed away first. He looked up at Sammy who was still standing in the doorway watching them. Liam untangled himself from Daniel and walked across to the younger Omega. He took both of Sammy's hands in his and looked him in the eyes._ _

__'He's your Alpha. I am not here to steal him away. I'm not here to take back my Alpha's. You are the families Omega now.'_ _

__Sammy was shaking but he managed a nod._ _

__'Oh, Sammy. I'm sorry,' said Daniel who had managed to finally focus._ _

__Liam could see the apology in the Alpha's eyes as he realised what he had done. The fear his actions would have put in Sammy was instantly regretted by Daniel._ _

__'It's a shock,' Sammy managed to say. 'You... died.'_ _

__Liam managed a brief smile, 'I did die. They had to resuscitate me.'_ _

__'I felt you die. So did Jamie. It was horrible. Painful.'_ _

__Daniel looked away as the memory threatened to overwhelm him._ _

__'Why didn't they tell us you were alive?'_ _

__'Why didn't you come back to the family? Why was I put with them?'_ _

__The questions were obvious._ _

__'I was in the hospital for too long. By the time I had recovered sufficiently to leave... you were already here. And you'd already been through a heat with Jamie.'_ _

__Sammy looked stunned, 'you chose not to come back. Didn't you? You chose not to come back because it would have meant me being forced to leave... And you didn't want that to happen.'_ _

__Liam glanced at Daniel who smiled, 'he's perceptive,' said the Alpha with a fond look at the young Omega._ _

__They settled down. Sammy indicated for Liam to sit by Daniel who nodded his thanks. The Alpha put his arm around Liam. Liam leaned into him, closing his eyes. He felt as though he had been saved. After a few seconds, he sat up a little straighter and began to tell Daniel and Sammy about his life since he was taken from the family._ _

__Neither Daniel nor Sammy interrupted him until he stumbled through his account of the forced mating with the prisoner. Sammy went very pale as he listened. Liam could see tears forming in his eyes. Daniel reached out his hand to his new mate. Sammy moved from the sofa opposite and sat on the coffee table in front of them._ _

__'It was horrible,' said Liam, 'but I had no choice.'_ _

__'Sammy was attacked a year ago by a rogue Alpha in rut,' Daniel said. 'He was lucky not to be raped.'_ _

__'Only because you and Meg saved me,' Sammy said, his voice barely a whisper. 'I've never been so scared. It was worse than when Henry was taken.'_ _

__Liam could see the haunted look in Sammy's eyes. His own traumatic experience had reminded Sammy of his._ _

__'What a horrible thing to have in common,' remarked Liam with a sad smile._ _

__They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in memory._ _

__Liam broke the silence, 'I really want you to understand, Sammy, that I'm not here to try to take over.'_ _

__'I know that,' said Sammy. 'It's strange... but seeing Danny's reaction towards you... I knew you and he were close but...'_ _

__Liam looked at Daniel and nodded, 'I wanted to grow old with him.'_ _

__'Give it another few years and you'll be able to,' replied Daniel with a glint of humour in his eyes. 'I know Sammy will pick Jamie over me.'_ _

__Sammy glared at Daniel for a second before smiling and nodding shyly._ _

__'Our monogamous roots coming through in the end,' said Liam. 'Talking of Jamie. Where is everyone? Do you think it would be alright for me to meet my children today or do you want to prepare them?'_ _

__There was a pause as Daniel and Sammy looked at each other sadly. Liam realised what they were thinking about._ _

__'I work at the registrar's office. I know about Brian,' he said. 'I found out a few months after he died. I've visited his grave a few times.'_ _

__Liam could tell Daniel and Sammy were relieved not to have to tell him his son had died._ _

__'Jamie found out through the repatriation email for Mary. Little Brian barely warranted a line. It was heart-breaking seeing him grieving for a boy he didn't know had died,' said Daniel with a sigh. 'To be honest I'm not sure he's really come to terms with it yet.'_ _

__'Perhaps we could visit his grave?' suggested Liam. 'That helped me.'_ _

__Sammy nodded, 'That might work. Thank you.'_ _

__They told him about the repatriation of each of the children. Liam enjoyed hearing about his children and how they were settling in._ _

__'Jamie and the boys and Mary have all gone down to the beach,' said Daniel. 'Mary has a school project about nature near her home. Obviously, she decided that she had to collect some shells. They all put their wellies on and off they went.'_ _

__Sammy looked at his watch, 'they'll probably be another hour yet... I think it would be alright to meet them today. Mary's very switched on; she'll understand about you being resuscitated-'_ _

__Sammy trailed off as a thought occurred to him. Liam was curious._ _

__'What?'_ _

__'You realise she'll compare you to the Creature in Frankenstein's Monster? Ever since Jamie told her she was named after Mary Shelley, she's been obsessed. She's read the children's version over and over again.'_ _

__Liam smiled; he felt a swell of pride._ _

__'I hope she won't think I'm a mindless monster,' he chuckled._ _

__'Peter and George will be a bit wary, but they'll be alright. George had a bit of a scare a couple of weeks ago.'_ _

__Liam looked at Daniel with concern. He listened as Daniel explained about the visit by the psychologist and the injuries she had caused to the little Omega. Liam could not help feeling very angry. The only saving grace was that Peter and Mary had rallied around to protect their younger brother._ _

__'And Clive's with Meg at a private clinic getting a cast taken off his broken leg,' said Sammy. 'Your other son, Graham. He's working here as an apprentice for Danny and Jamie. His anger got the better of him a few weeks ago. Poor Clive was on the receiving end.'_ _

__Again, Liam listened to what had happened to the family. He felt sorry for both Clive and Graham. He was heartened to hear that Graham had been very apologetic and extremely helpful ever since the horrible accident._ _

__'We're hoping the doctor that Meg is friendly with will be able to get him an... air boot... or something so he doesn't have to be put in another cast. You remember how fiercely independent he is?'_ _

__Liam nodded with a smile, 'you know I'm not supposed to be here. I shouldn't know all that I do about you. So, I'll have to keep my visits infrequent. But I guess with you living out here I should be alright.'_ _

__Daniel squeezed him a little tighter, 'I wonder if Meg might be able to pull some strings now that you're retired. She could find out that you're alive and make a nuisance of herself.'_ _

__'She's good at that,' agreed Sammy._ _

__One of the babies started to cry. Sammy looked at Daniel who smiled._ _

__'Would you like to meet my daughters?' he asked._ _

__Liam nodded, 'I have been looking forward to that,' he said. 'I was so thrilled for you both. I cannot imagine the pressure you felt under, Sammy, that last time.'_ _

__Sammy nodded._ _

__A~B~O_ _

__Liam had held each of the babies who were not really babies anymore. They were eleven months old and starting to behave more like toddlers. Isabelle could stand for a few seconds on her own before plopping back to the ground with giggles. And Rachel was in danger of learning how to pull herself up onto the sofa. Sammy told Liam that they were having to watch the twins when they were not in their playpen. As with all babies they developed at different speeds._ _

__Sammy and Jamie's son Henry, as an only child had developed a quicker than others his age. He was closer to Peter in development. George was following a typical Omega path of learning to nurture everything and anything. Liam had smiled when Daniel described how the little boy had brought a six-legged spider to Sammy a few days ago. Poor George had not understood Sammy's reaction. Sammy explained he was scared of spiders, regardless of how many legs they had._ _

__The crunch of gravel on the driveway caused Liam to take a deep breath. He looked towards the back door as a shadow appeared across the frosted glass. The door was opened by Meg who held it for Clive who was using crutches. Liam had been able to watch Meg over the years on the television. It was the first time he had seen Clive for over five years. His Beta friend looked a little rough around the edges. Liam guessed that was to be expected after the horrible accident. The two newcomers were oblivious to Liam for several seconds._ _

__'I've got a moon boot,' said Clive with a grin as he made his way into the kitchen._ _

__He was placing the crutches with care before swinging his good leg between them holding his injured leg off the floor._ _

__'These are going to take a while to get used to. But at least I can take the boot thing off.'_ _

__'And you're not to strain that shoulder,' Meg admonished as she followed him into the room. 'Tina was adamant that you still have to take it easy. You may not have broken anything in your shoulder, but you had some nasty injuries there... What?'_ _

__Daniel was looking at them both and grinning he nodded toward Liam who was standing to the side. Meg looked around as Clive used his crutches to change the direction he was facing. Both stared at him for several seconds. Meg's mouth dropped open in shock._ _

__'But...'_ _

__'You're not dead...'_ _

__They both continued to stare._ _

__'I was told you died,' Meg said. 'The fucking bitches told me you died. I'll fucking kill them.'_ _

__Liam laughed out loud, 'you have not changed a bit Rachel Megan Thornton. How you keep that filthy mouth of yours clean in Parliament is beyond me.'_ _

__Liam stepped towards her and pulled her into an embrace before turning to Clive and doing the same._ _

__'It's a long story. And I will tell you it all. Just give me a chance to get used to being alive for you all again,' he said._ _

__Sammy put his arm around Liam, 'and we've reached an understanding. We're prepared to share you all,' he said with a wink._ _

__'I've got a broken leg,' stated Clive, 'so I'm going to sit down, but that does not mean I'm finished with you.'_ _

__Liam smiled back, 'we need to compare notes about Graham, I think,' he said._ _

__Clive nodded._ _

__'Mum,' a voice called from the back garden._ _

__Liam looked at Meg._ _

__'They call me that sometimes, I find it endearing.'_ _

__A young girl walked in from the back garden. She had dark blonde hair, similar to Jamie's but a little lighter. Her blue eyes were piercing, accentuated by the bright blue baseball cap she was wearing. Her long yellow mackintosh had a few muddy splashes on it. She had no shoes on, her socks were half off her feet where she had kicked off her wellingtons._ _

__'We found all the different shells. And there was a dead crab. Jamie's bringing that. George is scared of it and Henry wanted the pincers.'_ _

__She stared at all the adults for a few seconds before her eyes settled on Liam who was struggling to contain himself._ _

__'Hello,' she said._ _

__'Hello,' said Liam._ _

__'I'm Mary. I'm named after Mary Shelley who wrote a book that's scary. But it's not really scary. It's actually a bit sad. About a man who becomes lost and doesn't know what to do...'_ _

__Liam sniffed, struggling not to cry._ _

__Mary stared at him for some time, her brow slightly furrowed._ _

__'I think I know you. I'm not very good with the senses thing. 'cos I'm female. But you seem familiar...'_ _

__Meg crouched in front of Mary, 'you know we told you that your Omega died,' she said. 'Well, they lied to us. I don't know what happened to Liam yet, I've only just got home as well. But this is him. This is Liam. Your Omega.'_ _

__Mary looked up at Liam who smiled._ _

__'Hello,' he said again._ _

__Mary walked a few paces forward, 'hello,' she said before reaching out her hand to shake his. 'May I give you a hug?'_ _

__Liam nodded and crouched down to be on her level. They hugged for a few seconds._ _

__'We found a dead crab! It's got scary claws. It's a skeleton.'_ _

__A boy walked in. Liam knew he was about five and a half. He knew he was his son. The boy, who was only wearing one sock, and had splashes on his trousers, stopped in his tracks and stared. His eyes went wide._ _

__'George,' he called over his shoulder. 'Come here.'_ _

__'Only if you don't let the crab get me,' said another young voice from the utility room._ _

__George crept in. His raincoat was done up in a mismatched manner, his brown hair was mussed up in a very unOmega like way. The little boy stopped in much the same way that Peter had done. The two boys stared at Liam for some time. Mary moved a little to the side._ _

__Both boys ran forward at the same time as if they had been cut loose. Liam swept them both up in his arms holding them tight._ _

__'You came back,' exclaimed George._ _

__Liam shook his head, 'no George. I didn't come back from the dead. That doesn't happen,' he glanced at Mary. 'That only happens in stories. I was very ill when I had you and they thought I was going to die so you were taken away from me before I got to meet you. I was told I wasn't allowed to meet you.'_ _

__George's eyes went wide, 'are you being naughty. You mustn't be naughty.'_ _

__'I won't tell anyone if you won't,' said Liam._ _

__Both the boys nodded solemnly._ _

__Another welcome interruption to his first visit rounded out the family group. Liam rose to his feet as he watched Jamie wander passed the door with a little boy clinging to his back. The boy, who Liam guessed was Henry, was laughing. The two had not looked into the kitchen._ _

__'Crabs have claws. I'm going to be a crab,' Henry was saying in a sing-song voice._ _

__'Well be a crab over there,' said Jamie, 'you're too heavy to be lugging around everywhere.'_ _

__'But it's miles to the sea,' complained the little boy._ _

__'It's one mile and it's not the first time you've walked there and back,' they could hear Jamie saying._ _

__'Come and see who's here,' said Mary who had run into the sitting room._ _

__She returned dragging Jamie with her. Jamie stopped and stared. Liam was getting used to the look of utter shock on his families faces._ _

__'I'm not dead,' Liam said. 'I died. I was resuscitated. I was forced to live alone and now I'm not fertile anymore... I thought I'd take the risk and come and see you... and all of you.'_ _

__He pointed at each of his children who were all smiling._ _

__Jamie walked forward and grabbed Liam in much the same way that Daniel had done. Liam could feel the love from his other former mate. He felt overwhelmed by all the introductions. The children were all staring at him. George still looked a little worried that Liam was being naughty and would get caught. Peter and Mary were both grinning. Daniel had not taken his eyes off him since they had been in the kitchen. Sammy, who had started off a little quiet and intimidated had calmed down. And Jamie was still getting over the shock of what had happened._ _

__Liam knew it would be strange for the family for a little while, but he could tell he would be welcome. He looked forward to meeting his other former Alpha - Michael - and their son._ _

__'I have claws. I walk sideways. I'm a crab.'_ _

__The little boy, the only child Liam had yet to meet, wandered into the room. Henry was carefully taking sideways steps, with his arms curled up and in pincer shapes. His light brown hair was sticking up at odd angles. He had rosy cheeks and a few smudges of sand on his face._ _

__'I'm not going to catch George. So, it's alright,' announced the little Alpha._ _

__Liam formed the impression that Henry liked to be the centre of attention._ _

__Henry stopped in front of Liam and Jamie._ _

__'Who are you?' he was almost accusatory in his tone._ _

__'He's Liam. He's our Omega,' said Peter, unable to hide his excitement._ _

__Peter took Liam's hand and held it tightly, George did the same on the other side. Liam looked down at them both and smiled. Jamie ruffled George's hair, causing the little Omega to try to straighten it out._ _

__Henry scowled._ _

__'Sammy's your Omega. You haven't got an Omega. You share mine.'_ _

__'He's not dead. He's our Omega.'_ _

__Peter looked up at Liam and smiled. Liam noticed Sammy circling around to Henry whose bottom lip was starting to quiver. Sammy crouched next to Henry._ _

__'But they're my brothers.'_ _

__'They're still your brothers and Mary is still your sister,' said Sammy calmly. 'I've explained this to you before. Jamie is Alpha to all of you. But Liam is Omega to Peter, George and Mary.'_ _

__Henry continued to scowl, 'don't like him.'_ _

__'That's not a very nice thing to say,' said Jamie who crouched in front of Henry who was looking at the floor trying not to cry._ _

__Liam was not sure what to do. He glanced at Daniel who smiled._ _

__'Henry struggles a bit with big changes,' he whispered. 'Considering he's not even lived here a year he has gone through quite a lot of changes. Suddenly, he has a family and an extended family to get to know. And he's not a twin or a bit older like Mary. It's been difficult for him.'_ _

__Liam felt awful, he was thinking he should have called ahead again. The shock and anxiety he had caused to Sammy and now the confusion to poor little Henry were not fair. Daniel put his arm around him, offering him the comfort he had missed over the years._ _

__Peter let go of his hand and stood in front of Henry._ _

__'You're still my little brother,' he said. 'And I still love you.'_ _

__Henry sniffed, 'but you'll go away. I don't want you and Jamie to go away.'_ _

__'Why would they go away?' asked Sammy who was rubbing Henry's back._ _

__'Because... because they will.'_ _

__Jamie lifted Henry's chin with his finger, 'I'm not going away, Henry-'_ _

__'He's going to take you all away!' Henry shouted, as big tears spilt from his eyes._ _

__Sammy knelt on the floor and pulled Henry into a hug, rocking the little boy a little. Liam could feel the love from the Omega to his son. He decided he could try to reassure the little boy._ _

__'Henry,' he said, taking a small step forward._ _

__Henry cuddled into Sammy, burying his head into his Omega's shoulder. His body shuddering with each sobbed cry. As Liam bent in front of them, he was aware of George moving around to stroke Henry's arm. Liam felt proud of his son._ _

__'I'm not going to take your brothers or your sister away,' Liam said. 'And I'm not going to take Jamie away either. They all live here, with you.'_ _

__Henry peered around a little and stared at Liam. A frown and a quivering lip the only answer he received._ _

__'And I only live in a small flat. There would be no room for anyone to live with me...'_ _

__'There's lots of room here. I have my own bedroom. But... but sometimes I share with Peter and George. But Mary's not allowed to our rooms... 'Cos she's a girl.'_ _

__Liam noticed that Jamie was struggling to hide a smile and Sammy had looked away._ _

__'Henry,' continued Liam as the little boy finally looked at him and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. 'Would it be alright if I visited occasionally? I would like to get to know your brothers and sister. And I'd like to get to know you as well. I'd like to learn about the crab that you found.'_ _

__'I can't show you it when George is here. He's scared.'_ _

__Henry glanced at George who nodded._ _

__'In a little bit then,' said Liam. 'Once I've spent some time with you all.'_ _

__Henry nodded slowly, 'but you can't have the crab. It's mine.'_ _

__'That's fine,' agreed Liam._ _

__'You can stay,' announced Henry. 'And you can be friends with Jamie and Peter and George and Mary.'_ _

__Henry pushed himself up to stand and reached out his hand to Liam who took it. Henry shook his hand in a very formal way. Liam was aware of all the adults and Mary struggling not to react._ _

__'Why don't we get you lot cleaned up and your boots put away,' said Sammy._ _

__The Omega ushered the children from the room, he glanced back at Liam and smiled._ _

__'Have a few minutes with your Alpha's. We'll be back in no time.'_ _

__Liam nodded, 'thank you,' he said. 'You don't know what it means to me... you are being so understanding.'_ _

__Sammy smiled before being pulled away by Henry and Peter. Liam could hear the children's excited chatter as they disappeared towards the stairs._ _

__'We'll give you a few minutes,' said Meg as she helped Clive to his feet and the pair also left the room._ _

__Liam turned to look at Jamie and Daniel who were both smiling._ _

__'I still can't believe we've spent all this time thinking you had died,' said Daniel._ _

__Jamie was looking thoughtful, 'do you know about Brian?' he asked. 'Did they tell you?'_ _

__Liam nodded, 'I work at the Registrar's office. I found out. I know where they buried his ashes. I'll take you if you'd like.'_ _

__Jamie nodded with a sad smile, 'I would like that... It's still something I can't take in.'_ _

__Daniel rubbed Jamie's shoulder for a few seconds, 'Mary might like that as well. She understands that her brother died.'_ _

__They were silent for a few seconds, each lost in thought. Daniel moved to the kitchen area and started to gather some pots and pans._ _

__'You'll stay for dinner, won't you?'_ _

__Liam smiled, 'I've missed your cooking. I've had to learn to cook myself. I might cook a meal for you one day.'_ _

__Jamie led his former Omega to the stools by the island. They sat watching Daniel preparing the dinner. The Alpha got them to help with some of the vegetables. Liam was reminded of doing the same thing in the old house. Watching his Alpha work whilst he and the rest of the family chatted and shared stories about their days. He missed the life he had enjoyed before he had become ill. He missed his family. And despite a little bit of anxiety from Sammy and poor little Henry, Liam felt as though he had never left. He did not feel the same connection to the Alphas. He was not bonded to them. But he could feel how much they still loved him. He knew he would have to talk with Sammy again and ensure the younger man was not still worried he might steal his Alpha's away._ _

__Liam wondered if, in the future, he really could grow old with Daniel. His former Alpha and Sammy had indicated that Sammy had a closer relationship with Jamie. Liam did not think Sammy would begrudge him being with Daniel again once the Alpha was retired. He hoped it would not be odd for Sammy and Daniel when they next shared a heat. Liam was determined not to upset the rhythm of the family. He would take a step back if necessary. But somehow, he knew it would work out._ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Something warm and fluffy will form the next story - quite literally.


End file.
